Jade dragon knight
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: after Natsu is taking out of the s-class trials it leads him down a path that leads him to a new self. for better or worse?...that remains to be seen.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyyyyyy. Up with another fic. This is probs gonna be bad but just deal. There are a lot worse stuff on this website (talking to you Mira x Laxus/Freed supporters)**

 **Anyway this will be Natsu x Hisui x Cosmos (may be slightly ooc) x kamika (may be slightly ooc also)**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this fic, there will be mistakes and bad grammar so sorry about that.**

 **I don't own anything**

"Normal speaking" _"normal thinking"_ **"monster/other speaking"** _ **"monster/other speaking"**_

 **1 2 3 START**

"Natsu because of your injuries from that edolas thing I cannot have you taking part in the s-class trials this year, i'm sorry but this is for your own safely." 3rd master Makarov said to the fire dragon slayer.

"What the hell gramps I can fight!" Natsu shouted at the short old man.

"No you can't, I can see it. You have not been in a brawl for about 2 days. That is not like you at all." the titan mage retorted. Natsu still had damage, and thus he could not take part.

"So Alzak shall take your place." Makarov said. The gun mage cheered and Natsu's jaw just dropped. He was getting replaced by Alzak, fucking Alzak!...really?

"Fine. imma go train, then I will beat everybody here into the ground next year!" Natsu shouted as he ran off. Happy would have come with if he was not trying to offer fish to a certain white cat.

 **About a month later**

Natsu had been hiding out in the woods for a whole month now. He needed to come back for some supplies then he would go back out. Also he wanted to know who made s-class. Hopefully not Gray. he would have to deal with the gloating for a year.

When a reached the guild he saw a stone grave had been erected just next to the doors.

He looked at it and was shocked at what he saw.

"To all those loved ones we lost along with our sacred ground." the names were all those who went to the trials.

The other members saw him looking at the memoriam. They expected him to cry and to unleash a giant firestorm. None of this happen, he just turned and walked away into the sunset.

 **7 years later**

"Man. it's almost that time again." a now older Wakaka said as he sipped his ale.

"Yea. maybe we would still be a decent guild if Natsu hadden't run off. I heard that someone like him was seen in the royal army. You think it's him." Romeo said sadly. Seven years ago Natsu just up and left. They never heard a thing from him, not a letter a note, not even a goodbye.

"I gotta go on a job with the guys." Romeo said as he left the rundown building they had to call a guild hall.

"We just have to hang our heads in shame as sabertooth wins the games again." Laki said gaining a sad look.

 **Meanwhile in the dark guild 'ghost jaws' guild hall**

"Oh my god! They're real. That bitches plant just gobbled up Terry." one random ass dark mage said. He then received a fist covered in blood coloured flame to the face. Shattering his skull and turning his head to a soggy red pile of gore.

"Call her that again! And I will murder your whole family!" the figure said. Like he would let some nameless dark mage call his mate a bitch. The fucking nerve.

"I'm bored of this. Let's end this beautifully." a female voice said through the carnage.

"On it. **Unison raid**." the male said maliciously.

" **GRAND FIRE LOTUS**!" they both shouted as the guild hall exploded in fire. The grand firestorm then took on the shape of a lotus before it dissipated leaving nothing but burned bodies and a burned down guild hall. The mages who caused this were nowhere to be found.

 **Later**

"Good work wiping out the dark guilds.10 in two days. That's a record is it not?" the one and only king of fiora asked the soldier kneeling before them.

"I believe so my king." a man carrying two scythes and wearing a mask said.

"Very good. Also. as a request from the princess and approved by me. You shall be competing in this years grand magic games." the king said proudly. This socked all the gathered members of the hungry wolf knights.

"However you shall not murder those who do not deserve it. This is a competition not a blood bath. Also I have just instituted the twilight ogre guild as dark guild for their crimes. I trust you will be taking a trip to mongolia….Natsu." the king said looking at arguably the most powerful member of his trusted wolf knights.

"I believe I shall your majesty." the older dragon slayer now said.

"Oh. I wanted to go and make some beautiful destruction with him." the pink haired women that was next to Natsu said in mock sadness.

"Your majesty if I may. Can I please note that our magic is specifically designed to kill. It will be difficult to show our power while avoiding killing people." Kama said respectfully to his leader.

"I am quite aware of his Kama. we will have strong medic wizards at the area, just no instant kills such as 5th degree burns or decapitation and Neppa will can only heal slight acid burns so keep it below melting steel level." the king said to the large man with a bottle in his mouth.

"As you wish your majesty." Neppa said still on his knees bowing his head further then rising it back up to look at his king.

 **A few hours later**

After getting of the deathtrap the wolf knight called a train he started to head towards the twilight ogre guild.

After everybody had died he became cold, he was not doing this for fairy tail. Sinner now disgusted him, and so they were met with death. People thinking they're the shit and picking on the weak angered him greatly. So as his job as executioner he was tasked to wipe them out, while it was harsh, they had hoped that they changed. Many years of extortion. But the final thing that pissed him off. Daring to try and court the princess with money. That level of disrespect must not be allowed.

Natsu then kicked the doors of the new dark guild open.

Natsu had changed his look greatly over the seven years. He now had a dark cloak on covering most of his body and his face when needed. He had some sandals on, followed by some baggy black jeans, he also had a blood red shirt on covered by a black vest. His hair was more messy and untamed making him look like a female best to some. On his right hand has a bracelet that seemed to be made from singed plants and other greenery. On his left hand was one made out of different colored paper, strangely not burned by his fire. And finally around his neck his a necklace, the string was normal and not very special, but it help one of the most beautiful jades anyone had ever seen. this was Natsu Dragneel. Leader of the hungry wolf knights.

"OI NOTICE! YOU'RE NOW DARK GUILD!" Natsu said as he kicked to door down.

"WHAT! How dare you. You think you can pull some sick joke on us." one guys said before he got his face burned off by blood red fire.

"First you have been committing large amounts of extortion across mongolia and other nearby villages, second you are responsible for massive amount of harm to innocents and large damage to private property and then you beat up the owner of said property if they threaten to push charges, this has even lead to some deaths and suicides over the years. And finally your master has the utter nerve to try and cort the princess by flashing some cash, and trust me as also being her personal bodyguard I know she is heavily insulted and disgusted by you, as am I. **savage blood flame!** " Natsu shouted as the guild hall and all it's members were consumed by the blood red flames. This normally happens on Natsu's jobs. He went in, blew the place sky high, jobs done.

The members of fairy tail showed up about 10 minutes later only to see a burned down guild hall and the symbol of the knights of fiora burned into the cobblestone.

 **1 day later. Back at the castle**

"Excellent work as always." Kama said as he walked past. Natsu holding a fire in his hands in the quarters of the wolf knights.

"See. aren't you glad you picked me up off that road when you did." Natsu said smirking.

 **Flashback 7 years ago, about 5 months since Natsu left without a trace.**

"What happened to this place looks like somebody used my terrain control to make this place into a volcano." Uosuke said as he looked around at the guild hall. The other wolf knights also looked around at the destruction in awe. This guild, dark phoenix was a very powerful fire magic exclusive dark guild. Due to the power of the fire mages all of them had been sent, they had only recently become a special unit. Them being part of the royal army and excelling in their fields, all prodigy's with there own unique and powerful magic.

A body came flying at them, it was heavily charred and burnt. This was the leader of the guild. A very powerful s class dark mage with special phenx magic that allowed him to heal himself and use powerful flames. But they didn't think anybody could heal burn like these, he was barely recognisable.

"Fuel the fire. Let loose the E.N.D!" a crazed voice said as a flame covered figure shot towards them.

" **Terrain Effect:iceberg zone!** " Uosuke said quickly summoning a thick Glacier as a barrier. The thick magical ice barely blocked the bullet of fire.

"Thank you Uosuke. He has powerful magic, very destructive, but I cannot sense the normal sin from a dark mage on him. I think he went on a rampage and then destroyed this place. I believe we should restrain and integrate him." Kama said using his magic to sense his sins.

"Already on it. **Terrain effect: gravity zone!** " Uosuke said increasing the gravity around the flaming figure.

The figure just roared and shattered the artificial gravity.

"No way. He just broke through my gravity zone. Cosmos,Kamika you need to do something, I will try and increase his gravity again." Uosuke said as he sat cross legged and started to concentrate.

"Your defeat will be beautiful. **Plant magic:paralysis needle coffin!** " Cosmos said as a large amount of vins with storms on them covered the figure. They were covered in a special sap she created from magic that resisted fire. But against fire magic this strong it would not last long. But the thorns were coated in a strong paralysis poison.

" **Paper Blizzard: violet dance!** " Kamika shouted as violet paper covered the vines. Fully locking down the assailant.

" **Combo magic: paralysis paper lockbox!** " both females said. This was the ultimate capture art that the two shared. There was the **hungry wolf coffin**. But that wasn't needed.

"Good. now we can see who this is." Kama said as the paper and vine moved to show the passed out form of Natsu dragneel.

"Hey it's that fairy tail fire mage. I guess he did our job for us. Got to say his work is quite beautiful." Cosmos said looking at his passed out form.

He suddenly woke up heavy breathing.

"Wha…..what happened. Why am I in a cage. Made of paper and vines?" Natsu said looking around.

"I would like to know what you were shouting and why you attacked us?" Kama said, being the rest interrogator there.

"I don't know, I was destroying this dark guild then I ate this strange fire rock to give me a power boost against the guild master and then it all went black. Did I attack you guys? Man i'm sorry. I didn't hurt anyone did I." Natsu said explaining his side of the story.

"Looks like that artifact sent you into a kind of berserker state. While you did attack soldiers of the royal army I sense that you did not mean it. So we shall let the king decide your fate. Neppa please carry him back." Kama said to him. The paper and vines stopped restraining Natsu but Cosmos and Kamika kept on guard.

Natsu then just started walking like normal. All the wolf knights jaw dropped at this. They had never seen somebody shrug off Cosmos's paralysis this easy.

"What?...ohhh. Those vines were tipped with something. I regularly shrug off any poison easily. Sorry about that, I do feel very stiff though.

 **A day later at the royal palace**

The wolf knights and Natsu kneeled in front of the small king sitting in his throne. While Natsu did not normally show much respect this guy could order his death and some of his best mages are right next to him so bad idea to piss this guy off.

Kama explained what happened and the King stayed silent with a passive face.

"Thank you Kama. I am impressed at how quickly you all reacted to Natsu going into a rampage. Well done. It seems the princesses idea of forming your unit was a wise decision indeed. Natsu, first of all you have my deepest condolences for what happened to your guild, they exploits were quite a spectacle. I remember my father rewarding a trophy to your 3rd master for killing a demon. They will be missed. However…..due to you attacking my elite unit, berserker rage or not, I will have to punish you, so for the time of one year. You will serve with the wolf knights." the king said to Natsu shocking everyone.

Kama knew he could not change his kin's mind so he had no choice to agree.

"Very well. He does have potential I dragneel. As part of this elite unit you will follow my orders and the king's orders to the letter. There will be no breaks no easy roads and a lot of things to burn." Kama said. Natsu nodded. Honestly he had gain a lot of maturity over the few months, he had seen the evil of the world and he wanted it gone. He had been forced to kill over the months and killing people like one people who enslaved Erza and tried to kidnap Lucy and all other like them…..he was ok with the death of those lot.

"What would you have me do. Your majesty." Natsu said looking at the king.

 **A few months after Natsu joined**

" **Unison raid: dragonic forest fire zone!** " Natsu and Uosuke shouted as the many dark mages were engulfed in a burning forest, burning logs and fire crashing down everywhere. Sentient dragons made of fire and about the size of a large dog attacked the dark mages while Kama snuck around and slit throats with his scythes.

After a few minutes all the dark mages were dead

"Nice job. It was very beautiful to watch. you have come a long way in these past six months Natsu." Cosmos said coming up to Natsu as a giant venus fly trap started to eat the guild hall.

"Thank you. It's nice, my destruction was always shamed back in fairy tail but here, with you guys. It can be let loose." Natsu said creating fire in his palm.

A week later Natsu and Cosmos were sent off by themselves to handle a dark guild while the other four went to deal with a more dangerous one.

" so have been with us for awhile now. What do you think of the dragon knights?" Cosmos asked Natsu s they were walking down a road towards the dark guild.

"It's nice. Being part of something again. While you guys may kill and Kama is loyal to a fault, neppa really likes his soda, Kamika is sadistic, Uosuke is a bit strange and you think battle and death is a form of beauty. I feel…..at home, because I always lied to myself. I love battle, like you guys. The act of burning people to nothing and fighting. Constantly fighting. I enjoy it. It almost defines me, bloodshed Natsu. Some people call me that. But I don't want my fighting to be what I always am." Natsu said making Cosmos go wide eyed. Natsu was normally kinda dumb and strong headed, it was normally Kama who was all deep like this.

"I see. Well I can honestly say, while we wolf knights are all a bit strange….we all care about each other….we are a team, even if in the head we are a bit messed up. And you're not just bloodshed Natsu, now chin are almost there." Cosmos said pecking his cheek lightly, causing the bloody dragon to look away and blush.

"D-d-d-did you just?" Natsu stuttered in disbelief. Cosmos while incredibly beautiful and was honestly one of the most beautiful women Natsu knew knew. She didn't show interest….in ANYONE…..EVER. hell Natsu though she had never even kissed a man, but then again she is only 19 like himself so she still had a lot of her good years left.

"Oh hush dragon boy. Now show me that beautiful fire." Cosmos said as they came upon a rundown shack in the woods. With the masks on the door it was them. The new guild oni mask.

Natsu rushed to the door and nodded to Cosmos,she nodded back and Natsu kicked in the door with a foot covered in fire.

Inside they thought they would see a small group. But instead they saw just one guy with an oni mask on.

"It's just one guy?!" Cosmos said, well this would be easy.

"Don't be fooled Cosmos. If this guy calls himself a guild them he must be strong. Don't let your guard down.

"Hahaha. Listen to your friend missy. He's got some battle scenes. But that won't save him." the man said in a strange voice. **(think bane from dark knight rises)**

" **Wood gods titan knuckle** " he said as his fist turned into black wood and he rushed at the two.

" **Plant magic: venus garden!** " Cosmos said as she summoned a horde of giant walking venus flytraps. This only blocked the punches but oni mask then started to deal with the other plants.

The man's oni mask was white and almost looked like it was permanently attached to his face. He a large black cloak on only showing his hands and feet that were covered in black boots.

" **Fire dragon's bedrock fist!** " Natsu shouted using a more deadly and evolved version of iron fist. Oni and Natsu met in the middle and there fist's clashed. Oni then poured more magic into the attack and Natsu was sent flying.

"You fight with rage and passion, but you merely adopted the rage. I was born in it, molded by it. And it has become me, and I have become it." Oni said as his magic power started to build.

" **MAXIMUM DRAGON:NOVA SOUL!** " Natsu shouted from his hole in a tree. Fire exploded around him.

 **(Play Cobra's theme)**

"You have no idea….what I am. Cosmos! Back off, I can't guarantee your safety if I use the nova soul." Natsu said to the plant mage. She had seen what the nova soul can do.

The nova soul was highly forbidden. Not due to its use being dangerous. But what you needed to do to gain it's power. You had to kill 99 mages with dragon fire and one final mage….who used to be your conraid, a few months back an old fairy tail mage went rogue and Natsu had to but him down, thus the Nova soul was born…..only one other dragon slayer had ever gained this power. Acnologia, it's the black dragon almighty **MAXIMUM DRAGON:ABYSS SOUL!** That allowed him to kill as many dragons as he did. **(yes it's basicly the same thing as a mangekyo sharingan)**

" **NOVA SOUL ART: NOVA VOLCANO!** " Natsu shouted, he stamped his foot on the ground and the land opened up and pillars of magma and fire rose up and flew towards Oni. Natsu now looked different, his eyes were more draconic and from his shoulders he had one red and one white line criss crossing down his arm until they met in the middle of his palm. Some of it was covered by the shaggy black cloak now now wore over his normal clothes, the hood was down showing his long shaggy hair. **(Basicly how he looks** **after the one year time skip in canon)**

"yes...YES! Dragneel. Show me your rage. **Wood god's bellow!** " Oni shouted as a massive amount of sharp points of black wood came towards him.

" **Fire dragon's nova shout!** " Natsu said countering with an upgraded form of fire dragon's roar.

The two breath attacks met in the middle, both fighting for dominance. Natsu won out in the end due to elemental advantage.

 _This isn't ….the woman, she is undefended."_ Oni thought, knowing he could not beat this, 'nova soul' power. He fired some sharp spikes of black wood at Natsu but then shot three at Cosmos.

"COSMOS!" Natsu shouted seeing the attacks flying at her. Natsu barely had time to get her out the way.

"Are *pant you ok?" Natsu asked the grounded Cosmos who was on the floor starting in shock at Natsu.

"N-natsu…..you" the pink haired executioner said as she looked at him. Natsu didn't say anything as he collapsed on top of her…..the three spikes embedded in his back.

"Natsu? Natsu wake up! WAKE UP!" she shouted, while she didn't normally show emotion, she had grown attached to Natsu, she never had many friends. Her first real friends where the wolf knights.

"So sad. This is why conrad's are useless. They will only kill you. But don't worry. You will be joining him soon." Oni said as a black wooden spike grew in his right hand and he walked over to impale the distraught Cosmos.

"No." she said lowly.

"What?" Oni said to her suddenly stable tone.

"I said no. **final lost forbidden art: garden of eden.** " Cosmos said as the very land itself seemed to shift.

"I have watched mortals burn and arrogant thugs who claimed to be gods fell in fear of me. I am the end of you. And all things, I have lived forever and I shall continue. I am the earth and the continuation of life itself…. **oroboros."** Cosmos said as marking covered her form. Her hat was flower in her hair were blown away by the wind. Her eyes glowed a fearsome green. She had a tattoo of a snake eating itself on the visible part of her right breast. Her had tribal tattoos of red on her right arm up to her shoulder.

"What….what are you?!" Oni shouted as he looked on in fear.

" **I don't really know, but my love is within that body, he is not fully there right now. But he is well on his way. But you hurt him and for that. Death is punishment. But don't worry death is just part of my existence. Over and over the cycle goes. Life, death and rebirth. I have watched it millions of times and I will watch it a million more. My dears, please deal with this one."** 'Cosmos' said in a strange altered voice.Dragons and large snakes made of stone, grass and plant life grew from the earth itself and pounced on Oni, he tried to stop some of them but his attacks did nothing. And he was devoured by the earth itself.

" **oh , I should fix you up. You're quite there yet my love love, but when you reach who you truly are…. They are such beautiful flames."** 'Cosmos said to Natsu.

 **End**

 **So what did you think of it. I'm happy with it kinda but please tell me your thoughts. For any of you confused the Ouroboros** **represents the infinite cycle of nature's endless creation and destruction, life and death. I wanted to give Cosmos a power boost and I thought the idea of the Ouroboros was a good one, if you want to know the connecting then wait til the next chapter but I may work on Hisui and Kimika in that chap. And due to Ouroboros linking to nature it is not out of the question for Cosmos due to her powerful link to nature due to her plant magic.**

 **Anyway till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got some very nice feedback from the first chapter, glad you all like it I wasn't sure of it myself.**

 **Also I am sorry I said some people see Natsu as a female best last chapter. It was meant to feral beast.**

 **Also if you guys have any idea's for OC spells and stuff then please pm me for review that stuff. Just give it a name and describe the spell.**

 **I will try and finish up the backstory of the three girls in this chapter. Anyway let's get on with it I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I do not own fairy tail at all.**

 **3 2 1 START**

'Cosmos' walked over to the bleeding Natsu.

She looked down at him. With a calculating look one eye was back to normal while on was still green.

 **Inside Cosmos's mind**

The original looked at her altered self in wonder.

"What are you?" she said, not trusting this thing totally.

"All in good time my dear. However first we need to revive Natsu here." 'Cosmos' said to the original.

"Maybe in time when you can handle my power. But here. Take that masked fool's magic it is quite strong and if you tried to use my gift . There is no way you would survive, you will probably be out for a week after this. And give him a shot, call it woman's intuition but I know you like him. Why not give him a try." the doppelganger said as she thrust a wooden spike into her chest but her body seemed to absorb it. And the double kept being cryptic before her turned in a flock of sakura petals as dissapeared. There were gone in the landscape of her mind that looked like a lush landscape.

 **Back to reality**

Cosmos had control of her body once again and she placed her suddenly glowing palm on Natsu's back and his body thrust the wood out and started to rapidly heal itself. He Natsu woke up she collapsed, the strain from using that double magic taking in told on her unprepared body.

"Oh god…..what in the hell happened… COSMOS!" Natsu shouted remembering that he took a hit and left Cosmos to deal with found her lying there unconscious while all he saw of Oni was a torn off mask and blood. Guess one of her plants managed to eat him. He picked up the pink haired woman, her hair seeming more wild with her hat gone. He looked inside the cabin to find a bunch of gold and some information on what was left of the balam alliance, the king would definitely want this info.

He found a chest filled with different rare magical artifacts. Some he fitted in his pack and then there was the rarest thing in here. An elemental lotus. A very rare flower that when exposed to the elements, to changed with them. Well Cosmos did save both their asses from Oni and she loved Lotus flowers so he took that too.

There was some other stuff. Self replicating hyper magic paper, he owed Kamika a favor so he grabbed that and then there was a Jade stone in there, Natsu inspected it and it held initials.

"Freya …...wait…. E. FIORE!" Natsu said in shock…...it was no secret that was the name of the dead queen. It was said he had this strange attention to gemstones. He then took that and left the rest, nothing really important. Scrolls on different magics all pretty boring or genuine stuff. Natsu got all the good shit. **(oc name here the queen, did they ever say who Hisui's mother was?)**

 **Later on the road**

Cosmos started to wake up, she looked up groggily and nuzzled into the warm thing she was sleeping on. Natsu slightly blushed at his VERY beautiful conrad nuzzling into him.

"hey...Cos. time to get up." Natsu said slightly shaking her.

She woke up more to see that she was sleeping on Natsu's back. She blushed and quickly stepped off. Her messy pink hair flowing with the wing making her look almost angelic.

"It's good to see your ok. You were about for about two days, carrying you back has been a good workout though."Natsu said smiling at her.

"Fucking idiot!" she said breaking down slightly, which was very unlike her. She Started to lightly thump his chest comically.

"You could have died pulling what you pulled, your lucky he had some healing artifact on him or you would be dead." she said tearing up, lying about the other her due to not know what it was exactly yet.

"A lot of people very close to he died a some ago. It will never happen again." Natsu said giving her a very serious look.

"Come here you big dummy." she said forcefully grabbing her and pulling his lips to her, seemingly without thinking. It just felt right. Like she could trust this man with her everything.

They separated and the weight of what she just did crashed down on her and she looked away with a large blush on her face. This was a side that nobody ever saw. Cosmos was quite nice and bubbly when she wanted to be, she was also somewhat comical at times, along with Natsu,despite both being trained killers.

She was looking away blushing. "I regret nothing." she said flustered.

"Neither do I." he said as he softly grabbed her face and kissed her back.

 **Back at the place about four days later**

"Hey now that we're back I go some stuff to do. And here I found thin in the cabin." Natsu said handing the elemental lotus to Cosmos.

"Where did that guy even find this,I thought they were meant to be extinct." Cosmos said marveling at the beautiful flower. She hugged Natsu and left.

He then walked up to the princess's bedchamber, he had never really met her in person, just really seeing her, hearing rumors around the castle and her given purely formal orders to him and the other wolf knights. Some of the older guards said that she took her mother's passing insanely hard. So hopefully this jade should give her some closure.

He politely knocked "your majesty, if you are not to busy I have something important you may want to see." Natsu said. After a few moments a beautiful jade green haired women answered the door in a beautiful short white dress.

"Hmm. oh Natsu. While I don't see why it's for me and not farther I shall indulge you. Please come on in." Hisui said seeing Natsu there.

He endured the room to see it was very lush, golden patterns on the walls, a beautiful large bed.

He then grabbed the jade out of his backpack and handed it to her.

"I thought it was just a normal jadestone, but then I saw the initials on it. I thought you should have it." Natsu said handing over the jadestone with the initials of the late queen Freya clear as day.

"Oh my god. Where did you find this!?" she asked snatching the jadestone and inspecting it closely.

"Me and Cosmos went to wipe out the new dark guild Oni mask. It was just one guy he had a crate full of magical artifacts this was in there. I heard about how…..hard it was on you, so I thought you would want to have this." Natsu explained to her. She then hugged the dragon slayer.

"Thank you. I never had something other then pictured to remember mother but I always loved her magic. Thank you very much Natsu. You may go now." she said wiping her few tears. Ntaus then did a quick bow and turned to leave but the jade then started to glow a magnificent green light. Natsu rushed to the princess's side to try and protect her but then they both passed out.

The princess and Natsu looked up to find themselves in a cave absolutely FILLED with gemstones. There was more gemstone then rock. They then heard footsteps, high heels to be honest. Natsu lit his fists on fire and got in front of the princess doing his duty. He owed much to the royal family, he would not allow the princess to die.

"You don't need to be alarmed." a female voice said as the figure came into view. Natsu still kept his guard up but Hisui went wide eyed.

"My my. You have grown to much. It's good to see you grew into a beautiful woman. Hisui." the woman said. She had similer green hair but is was just darker and she wore a large beautiful regal gown covered in gems.

"M-mother?!" Hisui said looking at the older woman who now that Natsu saw it, looked very similar to the princess showing that this woman was Freya, the queen who died some years ago.

"Hello Hisui.i'm sorry that we had to meet like this. If I am telling you all this, it means that you have found my soul gem. I traped a piece of my soul inside one of my finest jade stones in hopes then when I am gone, this stone can pass on my gift to you." Freya said. Natsu watched from the sidelines.

"You know don't you. You have gemstone magic. You always have. It's been in my family for generations. The it suddenly stopped and became lost magic. Until me, many people would like to kidnap me and abuse my power for profit so I kept it hidden. Until one man found my secret. Your father. Such a wonderful man. He didn't like all the snobby nobel daughters or other princesses so we met in secret and fell in love. He didn't try and win me over with status or wealth. Not to say that the occasional gift was not loved. He wone me over with his personality. And both our love for magic. Your father is also a mage, you probably didn't know. He used to have a brilliant magic sword and extraordinary physical strength and the power of magic cancellation. We used to sneak off at night and go bounty hunting. He would create a zone where no magic other then mine and his could be used and we used to hunt til the sun came up. And while it seems almost barbaric, it was fun. And then after two years of love and laughter. He gave me a jade. It along with another type of gem were the only two I could not make because hundreds of years ago it was all used up. Then burned along with the old era. So he gave me it and I studied it and learned how to use it. Then he told me to make him a ring. And then he proposed to me. It was the second happiest day of my life. Then after two years of being a princess to my love. I learned something. I had you, growing inside me. After nine months came the happiest day of my life. You were born. My little baby girl. Nineteen years old. How the years pass." Freya explained Hisui was in tears at her mother's story and hugged her. She was only four when she died of a mysterious disease. Thousands of others did to. Until the old fairy tail mage Warrod finaly grew a specific plant to cure it. Sadly. He was not fast enough.

"Now. let us me your palm." Freya said as she took her daughter's hand. "Now feel the magic power in your body, think of what a gemstone feels like, the colour, the texture, now keep it in your mind. And imagine those things, colour,texture and tell them what it do. A ruby statue. A diamond ring. And an blunt pillar for attacking." Freya said. Hisui concentrated and the cave shifted around them a sapphire with Hisui's full name written in it perfectly feel from the roof of the cave and fell into her palm.

"Very I must say. You're certainly picked a handsome bodyguard. I remember when your father was a similar strapping young man, sadly he may be in his fifties now. I was going to cure a curse put on him but then I feel ill. He must now look like himself.

In truth the large portraits of the king in his good years didn't look anything like her currently small farther.

"Yea. he is kind of am old madget now." Hisui said.

"A-AND HE'S NOT MY BODYGUARD! Just a member of an elite unit of executioners me and farther to set up to counter dark guilds. This is Natsu." Hisui said gesturing to the wolf knight who just bowed in respect.

"Well I am sure he would make a good one. Now onto making more gem's. If you manage to create something it get's easier and easier. Until you can just think emerald and what you want it to do and it will happen instantly. " Freya said. Natsu quietly practiced using small flames while Hisui was taught a lesson.

 **When they finaly got outside the soul gem**

Both looked up to see no time had passed.

"Thank you very much for bringing me this Natsu. Say if you ever had free time. I could always use a bodyguard." Hisui said smiling wonderfully at him.

"If you so wish it. Milady." Natsu said bowing before leaving.

 **A few weeks later**

Natsu and Kamika were stuck at the castle while the others did a mission.

They were playing cards and Natsu was pretty sure she was using her magic to cheat.

"How?! How do you always beat my hand. You have to be using your magic to cheat. There is no way!" Natsu said after losing another hand. Kamika started to laugh. She actually had a really nice laugh.

"Sorry Natsu, luck of the draw. Now pay up." Kamika said. Natus handed over the self replicated hyper magic paper.

Suddenly there was a red alert warning. Natsu and Kamika ran to the throne room. They looked and that some sortof monster had broken into the front of the castle.

"How in the hell did it even get here without of knowing?!" Kamika said to the guards who gained some hope now that two members of the wolf knights were here.

"It can clock itself miss kamika. We never saw it coming." a lieutenant said running up to her.

"Shit. well Natsu looks like this one is on you." Kamika said to the giant black chameleon looking beast turned invisible and started to attack generic nameless guards.

Natsu closed his eyes and started to sniff. He ran towards where the beast was and jumped up and lit his fist on fire.

" **Fire dragon's bedrock fist!** And I'm not done. **Fire dragon's volcano fang!** " Natsu said punching it right in the face then giving it a fierce fire powered drop kick.

The attack hit it out of it's camouflage.

" **Paper blizzard:dark grey:steel paper pillars!** " Kamika shouted surrounding the beast with dark grey/steel coloured paper. It turned into blunt spear like speed and beat the beast around.

It then…...split APART! The best split itself and both attacked Kamika faster then she could react. She held up her arms to protect herself.

"*pant pant* no. I also lost Cosmos a few months ago. So nobody else will be lost too." a huffing voice said as Natsu stood in front of the two beasts holding each back with a large arm of fire the damage somehow came back to him. And Natsu collapse.

 **Flashback**

"Sensei. Why must I not normally use the stronger paper attacks if they are just stronger then my paper blizzard." a small Kamika said to an old man. He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Because power like that should only be used for one purpose. To keep alive that you find important,to protect those close. Infinite possibilities lie with paper. But for power like this you need the right brush." the man said.

 **End flashback**

" **Lost paper style:reaper's art.** Kamika said is a soft voice. Large amounts of her new paper she got from Natsu appeared and turned into a perfectly folded lathe scythe. She then suddenly appeared behind the beast and she dispelled the scythe, it turning back into single bits of paper. The two chameleons then turned into sliced chunks.

"Let your souls, become the canvas for infinity." she said at the body's turned into paper then she but in a small bug she took from her requip space where she kept all her paper. **(cus where does all that stuff come?!)**

"This….is a wolf knight?" the lieutenant said as Kamika picked up the barely conscious Natsu and walked off to the wolf knight quarters.

"What….was….that?" Natsu asked softly.

"My teacher taught me lost paper art's. Powers of gods but into the infinite canvas of paper. He told me to old use it to protect something I care about." Kamika said, admitting that she found Natsu important to her, even though Kamika was normally very work focused and serious. She was…...happy and more carefree with Natsu. Maybe it's because she knew he didn't care who you were, while she was scared that the other hungry wolf knights would judge her.

"Thats…...a…..good….reason." Natsu said to her. She would have to do something fun with Natsu soon to make up for him throwing himself in the way of that hit.

 **A week later**

"You are so important to me. I love you. What would I do without you."

"I love you, your magic is so beautiful and flowing like water."

"You're all I will ever care about."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Neppa" ""Uosuke"

They both wake up with a screaming in fear to hear the laughing of Natsu and Kamika. She used a special type of paper to change both their dreams as a prank.

"Oh my god. Thats amazing." Natsu said laughing his guts out.

"I'll kill both of ya's!" Uosuke said making multiple weapons appear with this terrain control.

Both Of them got away laughing. Mostly Natsu, Kamika just did this adorable little giggle she did.

"That's very unlike you. It's nice to see the normally stone cold Kamika has a soft side." Natsu said as he turned to walk away. But the paper mage had different ideas and grabbed him pecked him on the lips and disappeared in a burst of paper.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cosmos is not gonna be happy." Natsu quite scared of the plant mage.

 **That's it for this chapter hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
